The widespread mobile communication technology such as 3G, 4G or 5G telecommunication standard relies on a mobile network base station near a user-end mobile device to forward the voice or data generated by the mobile device to a destination. The voice or data is converted to RF signals in the base station and transmitted to a mobile communication network or a wired network. The base station is in charge of the crucial function of signal conversion over the mobile communication network between the two parties.
However, the mobile communication will fail when the base station suffers power interruption, man-made damage, or natural disaster. Therefore, to ensure that the communication is not affected, the general measure is to strengthen the structural design of the base station, use a power backup mechanism or prepare a second communication backup.